mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Barnett vs. Bobby Hoffman 1
The fight was in the finals of the Super Brawl 1999 heavyweight tournament. The Fight The first round began. Hoffman landed a leg kick and ate one. They clinched. Barnett kneed the thigh and again and they broke. They clinched again and Barnett kneed the thigh and again. Hoffman defended a trip and broke and ate an elbow. They clinched, Barnett kneed the face and ate an uppercut on the break and a right hand. They clinched and Barnett kneed the body and landed an uppercut and a knee to the body and another. They broke. Barnett kneed the body. He landed a big uppercut and broke and they clinched again. He kneed the body and ate one. Barnett kneed the body. Barnett landed a pair of elbows inside and broke with a knee. They clinched again, Barnett kneed the body. Barnett landed a left hand inside and kneed the leg. He landed a big uppercut inside. He was dominating Hoffman. The referee broke them up. Nope they kept there, the referee told them again. They broke. They clinched, Barnett kneed the body and again. They broke again. They clinched again, Barnett kneed the body. Two minutes elft. Barnett kneed the body. He did it again. Hoffman landed an uppercut and ate a knee. Barnett kneed the leg. He did it again. He kneed the groin. 'Knee to the balls, ref, knee to the balls, ref, knee to the balls, ref!' They kept going with no disturbance. Barnett kneed the groin again and again. He kneed the body. One minute left. Hoffman uppercuted the body and ate a knee there. He landed a big elbow inside and a right hook and tried to knee the head and dropped. Barnett ate an upkick. He dodged another. He was stacking him. Hoffman was through the ropes. The referee stood them up and continued. They clinched but the first round ended. Hoffman was exhausted in his corner. The second round began. Barnett landed a right hand and they clinched. Barnett kneed the body. He did it again and again. 'Watch the low blow!' He kneed the body and again. 'Keep your mouthpiece in Bobby!' He kneed the body twice. they broke. Barnett landed a right and ate an elbow. Hoffman kneed the body. They clinched. Barnett kneed the body and again. He kneed the body. They broke. Barnett kneed the body. They clinched again. They broke. Both were tired. They clinched again. Barnett kneed the body. He did it again. They broke. Barnett kneed the body. They broke. The referee paused to put Hoffman's mouthpiece back in. They continued. They clinched. Hoffman kneed the face, not much behind it. 'Go for the nose! Ref will stop it! Go for the nose!' Barnett landed a shoulder strike and another. Barnett's nose was bleeding. Hoffman blocked a high kick, Barnett tripped and Hoffman landed in mount. 'Hammer shots!' someone yelled repeatedly. 'Pound him!' a girl yelled in a reedy thin voice. The referee paused the action, and dragged them away from the ropes. They were doing it slowly, as the crowd booed. One minute and thirty remained. Barnett was trying to escape now. He regained side control at least. One minute left as Hoffman mounted again. Hoffman put himself back in half-guard. Forty-nine left. 'Pound him! Hammer shots!' 'Josh, get your guard back!' 'Head and arm!' Barnett regained guard. Twenty-three seconds. Fifteen. 'Don't do anything stupid!' Hoffman avoided a triangle. The second round ended. 'Keep your hands up,' they told Hoffman in his corner, and that was it. 'You've got to sweep his leg out,' they told Barnett. 'You're dead even on points. Pound the fuck out of him,' they told Hoffman. The third round began. Barnett blocked a right hand and they clinched. Barnett landed a pair of body shots. 'Pummel in, Josh.' Barnett's nose was bloody. 'Punch the thigh!' 'Back up and throw!' Barnett kneed the leg. Barnett kneed the thigh. Barnett kneed the leg four times, another one. Barnett kneed the body. 'Knees, Bobby!' Barnett kneed the body. He worked for a standing guillotine. Hoffman was defending. Two thirty. 'Knee, Bob!' 'You gotta do something, Bobby!' Two minutes. 'Push off with the ropes!' Barnett kneed the thigh. Barnett kneed the body hard. He broke with a right and a left hook and kneed the body as they clinched again. Forty-five. 'Bobby, take him down!' Barnett kneed the body. He did it again. Barnett got a trip, Hoffman reversed on top to mount. Ten seconds. Hoffman was just holding on. The third round ended. Hoffman rolled off. 'Hell of a fight, Bobby.' Barnett was the winner by unanimous decision and despite it being a shitty fight, he did the knife across his throat thing and got up on all four turnbuckles motioning for the crowd. He kept going. Wow. He did it again, the throat thing, for the cameras.